


Gun's a blazing

by iSpiritual



Series: Cops and robbers AU [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Criminal Reader, Dean has the hots for the reader but won't admit it, Detective Dean Winchester, F/M, Gun Violence, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Reader gets shot, Reader likes to flirt with Dean, Reader-Insert, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7080133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iSpiritual/pseuds/iSpiritual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're a thief as well as a con artist and has incredible connections, so you sometimes double as an informant. Dean is a cop who comes to you when he needs help and you help him out (not without teasing, of course) on various cases. You work perfectly as partners, and everything's going great until the case hits to close to home for Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gun's a blazing

Dean rubbed at his eyes as he waiting for his coffee to brew he spend two days at the office working tirelessly to get some sort of lead on the case he was working on. Every lead he’d followed had turned up blank he wanted to bang his head against a wall repeatedly. 

 

He stormed back into his office reclining back into his chair, staring at the ceiling hoping that the white tiles would tell him something. His computer made a ping sound just the sound alone caused him to groan already know who it was.

 

_ Foxtrot: Two whole days at the office tough case hot stuff? ;) _

 

_ Dean: I really wish you’d stop hacking into my computer, you do know that’s a criminal offense?  _

 

_ Foxtrot: Bare with me while I shake in my boots, I actually came to offer my help.  _

 

Dean rolled his eyes he knew what this entailed; _Dean: In exchange for what?_

 

_ Foxtrot: If you think I want to profit of a crime like this you must think so low of me.  _

 

_ Dean: Well considering you're a criminal what do you expect?  _

 

_ Foxtrot: My heart bleeds, you know where to come if you need help and if I were you I’d take it.  _

 

Dean scrubbed at his face grumbling to himself before he threw his suit jacket on making sure he took his coffee with him, if he was going to deal with this storm he needed the extra caffeine. ‘’Dean brother, where you going?’’ Benny, Dean’s partner asked, ‘’Foxtrot.’’

 

Benny winced, ‘’What yourself, you know what she’s like.’’ 

 

‘’Yeah but she could have what we need.’’ 

 

Foxtrot was her code name she’d gone by many different aliases and was one of the best criminals Dean had ever come across, not that he’d tell her that. (First) was the name she was going by as of late, the first time he’d met her was in the middle of a nasty case; a serial killer targeting young woman. She’d popped up in the middle of crime scene of course he’d draw his weapon but she simply smirked at him. Even egged him on to shoot her, he sent out a warning shot but found his gun empty.

 

She was all cocky as the bullets from his gun dropped out of her hand but by god it was hot.

 

Go on judge him Dean Winchester don’t give any flying fucks. 

 

The diner was small a family owned business it had become a regular meeting spot because they had the best pie in the whole of the country. By the time he got to the diner there was already a coffee and a piece of pie waiting for him. 

 

‘’Good morning, Dean.’’ She smiled it was such an innocent one but Dean knew better, ‘’Can’t really say it’s a good morning but morning nonetheless.’’ 

 

‘’So -’’

 

‘’I’m guessing I don’t have to explain the case to you considering you’ve already been in my computer, which is may I remind you illegal.’’ She waved her hand in the air, ‘’Details, details well anyway the guy you should be looking for is a guy by the name of Alastair.’’

 

‘’Why should we look for this guy and not Azazel?’’ (First) rolled her eyes, ‘’You find him, you find Azazel. This guy.’’ She tapped Alastair’s photo, ‘’Is Azazel’s right hand man.’’  

 

‘’This is stupid.’’

 

‘’Have I ever been wrong?’’ She challenged raising an eyebrow Dean looked down and licked his lips letting out a sigh, ‘’No, then where is he?’’ 

 

‘’I don’t know.’’ 

 

‘’What? You dragged me out here to tell me absolutely nothing.’’ Her face was like stone, ‘’I need to make sure that you’re not going to be reckless.’’

 

‘’Reckless?’’ (First) let out a sigh shaking her head, ‘’Look I know okay. I know what happened.’’

 

‘’Have you been in my files?’’ He leaned closer face turning deadly, ‘’No but no cop gets this into a case without there being a strong emotional connection so I put two and two together.’’ 

 

‘’Sometimes I really hate you.’’

 

‘’Yet you still work with me.’’ She winked, ‘’And while you were busy raising your blood pressure I got our guy's local hang out.’’ Dean sat back eyes wide, ‘’How do you do that?’’ 

 

‘’Practice darlin’ practice, this is my field of expertise.’’ She crossed her arms over her chest, ‘’All that I ask for is when you catch him, get me his mobile.’’ Dean simply nodded, ‘’Thank you.’’ 

 

‘’You can thank me by being careful, you’re no use to me dead.’’ Dean let out a laugh, ‘’Feelin’ the love here (First).’’ She winked again, watching as he left the diner. It was easier than he though to get together a tactical team to storm ‘The torture chamber’ a well known strip club, it was so cliche.

 

_ Foxtrot: Arrest him of drug charges, illegal selling of weapons, sex trafficking and murder.  _

 

Alistair was a creepy mother fucker so it wasn’t hard to find him in the crowd, sprawled on his lap was one of the many dancers. ‘’Alistair you’re under arrest.’’

 

‘’What for officer?’’ Even his accent screamed creepy, ‘’There’s a long list, drugs, weapons, sex trafficking and murder. Take your pick.’’ Alistair came quietly Dean cuffed him and searched his pockets pulling out his mobile phone and pocketing it. 

 

‘’Benny you take him, I have something I need to do.’’

 

_ Dean: I got it, my place. _

 

_ Foxtrot: You sure that’s a good idea? _

 

_ Dean: Just get your ass over there. _

 

Dean climbed into the Impala and drove his way home it certainly wasn’t a good idea bring her home considering both his young lawyer brother Sam and his revenge ridden father was home too but he had no other choice. Pulling up on the driveway he ran inside, ‘’Dean what’s going on?’’

 

‘’I have a lead on Azazel.’’ That caught John’s attention his head snapping up to look at him, ‘’What lead?’’ 

 

‘’Well I don’t have it right now but I will soon.’’ Sam eyed Dean, ‘’You’re working with her again aren’t you?’’

 

‘’Sam I don’t have time for this.’’ Sam threw his arms out, ‘’Dean this is against the law she should be locked away behind bars! Not running around free dragging you around left, right and center!’’

 

‘’Then what should I do? This is the closest I’ve come to solving this.’’ He took a large breath, ‘’Finding mom’s killer and the man that almost kill you is all I’ve wanted.’’

 

‘’I know Dean but -’’ Sam was cut off when the door opened and slammed shut (First) walking in already typing away with one hand on her laptop, ‘’The phone, give it to me right now.’’ She attached the phone to the laptop, typing away furiously. ‘’We need to work fast, words already got out about Alistair's arrest.’’(First) typed furiously away on her laptop pulling up maps and a black box filled with green code hacking was another of her specialties. Sam was too busy pacing back and forth spouting how all this was illegal and how much prison time they could get. 

 

‘’Dean you’re a cop and you’re working with a criminal!’’ 

 

‘’Sammy this isn’t the time!’’ 

 

‘’Then when is the time? She should have been locked up ages ago!’’ 

 

‘’Sam -’’ (First) banged her fist down on the table, ‘’Enough! I’m working here!’’ 

 

‘’Not exactly ‘work’ though, is it?’’ She rolled her eyes and scoffed, ‘’Listen here, I’m working with Dean to help catch your mother's killer don’t you think -’’

 

‘’If respect is what you’re looking for then you ain’t getting it from me.’’ Sam spat, ‘’I’m not asking for your respect! I sure as well know that I don’t deserved it, just shut the fuck up and let me work!’’ Sam shoulder’s slumped back the fight leaving him not before he mumbled under his breath and sat down. 

 

Her laptop pinged, ‘’Got the address of his current whereabouts.’’  

 

‘’Let’s go.’’ 

 

‘’Dean, hang on a minute.’’ She grabbed a hold of his elbow, ‘’You said you wouldn’t lose your head over this, play it safe.’’

 

‘’That’s what I’m doing.’’ 

 

‘’Then what’s your plan?’’ Dean’s mouth opened and closed as he tried to think of something, ‘’See? You don’t have a plan.’’

 

‘’Then do you?’’ She smirked, ‘’When do I not ever have a plan hot stuff? The plan is I go with you and as soon as we get close you call for backup and I make myself scarce why you catch yourself a killer.’’ 

 

‘’How about we make it better and you turn yourself in?’’ Sam muttered to himself which they both ignored and Dean nodded, ‘’I’ll be in the car.’’ As soon as Dean left the house John stood up and walked over. ‘’You ever fired a gun before?’’ 

 

‘’Yes.’’ 

 

‘’Scared of getting your hands dirty?’’

 

‘’Rather mine than Dean’s.’’ John nodded as he moved to a cabinet and pulled out his gun, ‘’You protect my son, regardless of what he says he’s going to be reckless.’’ (First) let out a chuckle, ‘’I know.’’ She took the gun out of John’s hand and tucked it into the waistband of her jeans, ‘’Don’t worry Dean is in safe hands.’’ 

 

Sam rose from his seat towering over the frame of the woman in front of him, ‘’If he get’s hurt I’ll have your head. Do you understand?’’

 

‘’Of course. I know you don’t like me, hell, I don’t really like you all that much either and I’ve don’t shit I ain’t proud of but I would never purposely put anyone in harm's way.’’ Sam raised an eyebrow, ‘’Unless they deserved it.’’ She added on quickly, ‘’Dean isn’t one of those people.’’

 

Reluctantly Sam nodded, ‘’Just keep him safe.’’ 

 

~

 

I nodded leaving my laptop behind I already had everything I needed on my phone, knowing Sam he wouldn’t waste no time in going through it to find something to use against me but he wouldn’t find anything. I smiled at Dean as I climbed into the Impala.

 

‘’You good?’’

 

‘’Are you?’’ Dean nodded flashing a smile my way. I shouldn’t be doing this I Should be running in the opposite direction but I’d make the biggest fault that a criminal could do.

 

Falling in love with a cop.

 

There I admit it. Dean Winchester was the man that had manage to steal my heart and I was the one supposed to me an expert in stealing. Dean freaking Winchester with his green eyes and wide smile with an award winning personality. But of course I was nothing more than a criminal our love was taboo so I did nothing about it and simply kept up the teasing that we did to stop him noticing any change this would be a secret that I would take to the grave. ‘’Turn left here.’’ I murmured keeping a an eye on my phone as well as him, watching as her jaw clenched the closer we came. ‘’Stop here.’’ 

 

‘’Okay let’s go.’’

 

‘’Wait!’’ I hissed, ‘’Did you call for backup?’’ He didn’t answer instead he ran out of the car and straight into the building, ‘’You fucking idiot!’’ I made quick work of catching up to him, years of running away from police I had to thank for that. He held his finger to his lips gun already drawn pointing at the ground and in one swift motion he kicked the door down his gun trained on the first person he saw.

 

Azazel. 

 

‘’Well, well, well, if it isn’t Dean Winchester and his beloved pet dog.’’ I scowled at the name, ‘’You know I was expecting you to find me a lot quicker.’’ Azazel smirked, ‘’Guess you’re not as good of a cop they say you are.’’ 

 

‘’Shut the hell up.’’ His finger on the trigger of his gun, ‘’Now now, let’s not be hasty.’’ 

 

‘’Why don’t you get down on the ground.’’ Azazel laughed before speaking, ‘’I’m only going to give you one warning Winchester.’’

 

‘’Dean -’’

 

‘’Shut up (First).’’ Dean cocked his gun, ‘’Get down on the ground, now!’’ 

 

‘’Can’t say I didn’t warn you Dean.’’

 

I felt the pain before I heard the sound the bullet from Azazel’s gun pierced the skin above my right hip, singeing the flesh and shit did it hurt. A small cry left my lips as I fell to the ground, the pain getting worse by the second. Around me I could hear more gunshots and shouting before a strong pair of arms wrapped themselves around me. 

 

‘’Hey! (First) you with me?’’ 

 

‘’Y-yeah.’’ I grimaced in pain, Dean moved me placing my body up against the wall, ‘’Getting shot is so not fun.’’ 

 

‘’I’m gunna kill him.’’ Dean stood up, ‘’D-dean, wait.’’ Without another word he was gone.

 

~

 

His blood boiled as he chased after Azazel nobody hurts the people he cares about. Nobody. This dick had already shattered his life once and almost once more after going after Sammy but never again would he let him take someone else away from him. As he ran he radio’d through for backup, which he should have done in the first place. They ran until the reached a dead end, ‘’Games up you son of a bitch, get down on your knees!’’

 

‘’I don’t think so.’’ Azazel raised his gun, Dean went to fire a shot not one that would kill him but injure him enough to arrest him only to find his gun empty. ‘’You know killing your mother was one of my greatest art works, took me a while to get her to stick on the ceiling.’’ 

 

‘’I fucking kill you!’’ Dean went to move but Azazel threatened him with the gun, ‘’I wouldn’t move if I were you. It was such a shame that poor Sammy didn’t meet the same fate, I was going to make the best art out of him.’’ He frowned, ‘’Such a shame.’’ 

 

He smirked at Dean, ‘’Looks like I’ll make an art piece out of you.’’

 

Dean shut his eyes awaiting the pain; he was going to die here all of his hard work gone to waste he sent out a pray to God, pleading for a way out. ‘’Don’t count on it you son of a bitch.’’ 

 

Looks like his prayers we answered.

 

He turned just in time to find (First) stood behind him gun in hand, she pulled the trigger hitting Azazel right in the kneecap sending him to the floor. Dean wasted no time in slapping a pair of cuffs on him, ignoring the pained cries coming from the man. (First) was slumped against the wall a hand pressed on the wound that poured with blood. Dean moved her hand away from the wound and pressed his own over it, pressing with more force causing her to let out a small whimper. Her face was drained leaving behind a grey complexion, ‘’Y-you idiot.’’

 

‘’I know. I called for backup.’’ 

 

‘’Should av’ done that in the first place.’’ She slurred, ‘’Now I’m going to get thrown in jail.’’ 

 

‘’I’ll get you out.’’ Dean promised but she let out a soft laugh, ‘’Afraid my rap sheet is too long for that.’’ 

 

‘’Sure I could swing something.’’ 

 

‘’Don’t be stupid.’’ 

 

Gently he rested his forehead against her’s they fell into silence only her laboured breathing filled the air in the distance Dean could hear his name being called, he called back leading his backup to them. Benny came crashing through the doors as well as the paramedics, ‘’Need some help over she’s gunna bleed out!’ 

 

He let the paramedics take over and she was rushed away; ‘’You okay brother?’’ 

 

‘’Yeah Benny, I’m fine.’’ Benny clapped him on the shoulder, ‘’What happened?’’

 

‘’She took a bullet for me man, then freaking saved my life - again.’’ The adrenaline that was pumping through his body was slowly ebbing away leaving him feeling boneless. ‘’Come on, let’s get you home.’’ 

 

‘’Keep me updated, yeah?’’

 

‘’Of course, brother.’’

 

Dean practically fell through his front door (First)’s blood still on his hands and shirt he ignored the concerned looks from his brother and father and went straight for a shower. He couldn’t shake away the feeling of dread that seeped into his bones. 

 

He was worried of course he was the little minx of a woman had wormed her way into his heart and became a trusted friend, confidant and maybe something even more but he was a cop she was a criminal it was like a freaking modern version of Romeo and Juliet. 

 

After his shower he went to the kitchen and pulled out a beer, ‘’Dean what happened?’’ 

 

‘’Azazel was caught.’’ 

 

‘’That’s great news!’’ Sam beamed a smile, ‘’Yeah well it didn’t go smoothly.’’ 

 

‘’The blood it wasn’t yours was it?’’ Dean jumped slightly as he dad came into view he took a larger swig of his beer before shaking his head. ‘’(First) was shot.’’

 

‘’She alive?’’ 

 

‘’I don’t know, waiting on the news.’’ 

 

Three hours passed and there was still no news he was slowly becoming more agitated as time went on, even considering going down to his office to get some answers but John didn’t let him. His answer came as the fifth hour passed.

 

_ Benny: She’s alive but has been reprimanded in custody for multiple charges. Sorry Brother.  _

  
His heart sank but he couldn’t help the growl that ripped out of his throat, he would keep his promise he never let down from a promise. 


End file.
